1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for event data processing used in a distributed electric power system monitoring and controlling system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional event data processing method of this type that is described, for instance, in JP 2000-242496 A. In FIG. 7, an editing program 11 receives a request to edit a message from a program 12 of a function 1. On receiving this message editing request, the editing program 11 obtains information necessary for editing by referring to a format in a message format database 13. The obtained information concerns an arrangement, contents to be arranged, and the like. Note that the editing program 11 is activated by a computer (not shown) in which there exists data necessary for a message to be edited. In accordance with the message editing request, the editing program 11 performs the editing of a message by referring to editing data in a database 14 of the function 1. After this message editing, the editing program 11 sends a registration request to a saving program 15.
On receiving the registration request, the saving program 15 refers to an information table (to be described later) of an information table database 16 and obtains information to be saved. On the basis of the obtained information, the saving program 15 performs the registration into the nth record of a saving area database 17. The information table is composed of information concerning: the size of one record; the maximum number of records; a head pointer; an end pointer; and the like.
The conventional event data processing method is constructed in the manner described above and the editing of a message is performed by the editing program, so that it is required to modify the editing program when a new message is added. This causes a problem in that a maintenance operation is time-consuming. Also, a message format is saved in a database, so that it is required to change the message format and to perform the maintenance of the database when a message is added.